dwozfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CATGUN/DwozJpn status and How the wiki is handled. .
Up for a fun time to listen to this person talks hmm?For this blog post I will explain both on what the tittle states. Dwoz Japan Server Status Now..many of you probably know about this already but by today 13 Feb 2014,Koei just placed a ban on people outside Japan and those who are not using Japan Windows Operating System.The ban are applied with the update of the Nprotect Game Guard update and if anyone think they can skip the update of the game guard then too bad that can;t happen... 2 month ago after the annoucement of Dwo En closure,I decide to take measure in erasing any sign of Dwo Jpn download so that the incident of the world wide ban that happen 4 years ago with Japan can be avoided as most people will flock to Japan server with the closure of Dwo En .Not to mention exist people who mod the client to make the game "translated". However despite my effort despite I talk nicely with many people it all fall deaf to them and now this happen.... Now you must be saying "Oh how come this En people server cause this problem in the first place?"Well then how about a few portion of the people from En are known modder and heavy lagger.People who checked my previous blogs where I shown a modder that is caught in action.That is one of the people that I shown public and that person also has friend who do the same thing as well which with each mod can cause the game to suffer a bit of error and lag due to file changed.The lagger part has make many player complain that everyday whenever I visit Koei and Dwo Japan forum, I always see one every days.They even go so far to make room like "Jp only" and "no foreigner" just to make fun of Jpn player. Koei even stick this nice news for you all to see: So yeah..have fun with the block then. Dwoz Wiki Policy and Management Just now as I was spreading the news of the closure,I receive a reply on how I do my editting and info on the wiki.Well then let me tell how does everything is handled here then: 1.Content Handling (Charcter section) In every single general page that I made ,all of it are suppose to be based on how Yurisaki make it.Here;s an example where Yurisaki make one of the character page( Cao Cao) : Cao Cao So as me and other editor of Dwo and Dwoz wiki, we are suppose to follow what she do.So yeah..when I saw someone complain that I steal their content,all I can do is just redirect to Yurisaki works.I will not change what she has wrote as I respect her works along her wills to continue her works. So to make this clears,all Dwoz general will be wrote based on Koei wiki info as have been set by Yurisaki.Honestly I don;t see why is this suppose to be a problem but since someone just have to start it.. 2.Content Handling New Stuff I want to add more new item,new gear and new recipe but the problem is I need to know what it does do and any info it has.I can easily add general gear like Zhong Hui because they have recognizeable look but other normal gear?Heh good luck identify them. For cooking recipe,well the game only shows the name of the food and doesn;t bothered to tell the player what the cooking recipe does unless they consume in which the effect can be varied like increase attack and damage and since this is hard to see so the cooking recipe can;t be updated unless there is other sources can help in telling about it. So because is very rare to see any new info added by me because other wiki and sources that I see doesn;t have the info so I need to spend time gathering it myself.Like the campaign page, the new unrivaled general gear, the moveset revision and lastly the update section.So yeah..everyone are free to blame that I am lazy for all they want but unless they try to gather the info themselves then they will never know how hard is it.Not to mention I am not good with Japan. 3.My mood and temper My principle is simple,don;t look for trouble with me and I won;t attack any of you.I have no reason to attack people unless I am provoked to do it.In the past,many people has been looking for trouble with me especially when I was given control of the wiki.from someone violate the update section and used reason for being a GS and then to some who trolled people like bring empty weapon to a showdown along trolling the Japan community(Oh hey look above section,DwozJpn just make a wide world ban lolz) and then on Christmas eve greeted with someone hacking my account and sabotage the wiki and then later on seek to steal the content of the wiki so they can claim it was done by themselves along with the usages of bots for it.And now here we are with server block..oh what joys.. So as you all can see I am quite stressed and angry with my favorite game being ruined by the many people so I decide to make blog post so that I can relive my stress and let people know of my feeling.But it seem not many understand my feeling and some just choosed to insult me without properly checking everything.. From what I observe people just think the world is jolly happy place where no one ever had any problem at all then here;s a fun fact: I am one of the unfortunate people who has no good luck with life I am one of the unfortunate people who are not good with math so I have lot of trouble with my study I am one of the unfortunate people who are not good with making friend I am one of the unfortunate people who has bad past....I am not gonna tell more about it So yeah,as you all can see I am very different from other people of the so called "Happy,jolly"people. I won;t expect people to pity on me but all I can says is that I am not a robot,I am a living human and I have feeling and emotion.All I want just like stated in the previous blogs is to be happy and don;t want to be in with trouble...I don;t want to be forced to look for trouble with people. End of another blogs And with that..conclude my logs.*sigh*Guess thing;s from here on will be a bit hard. Category:Blog posts